An electromagnetically actuatable fuel injector is described in German Patent No. 39 43 005 in which multiple disk-shaped elements are situated in the seat area. When the magnetic circuit is energized, a flat valve plate acting as a flat armature is lifted up from a valve seat plate situated at the opposite end which cooperates with the flat valve plate and together with the flat valve plate forms a plate valve part. A swirl element is situated upstream from the valve seat plate which imparts a circular rotational motion to the fuel flowing to the valve seat. A stop plate delimits the axial path of the valve plate at the opposite end from the valve seat plate. The valve plate is enclosed by the swirl element with a large amount of leeway and thus the swirl element guides the valve plate. Multiple tangentially running grooves are provided in the swirl element on its lower front face which extend from the outer periphery into a center swirl chamber. When the swirl element rests with its lower front face on the valve seat plate, the grooves act as swirl channels. The spray-discharge orifice provided in the valve seat plate determines the spray-discharge geometry via its length and diameter, and therefore must be introduced with great precision.
In addition, a fuel injector is described in European Patent Application No. 350 885 in which a valve seat body is provided, and a valve closing body which is situated on an axially movable valve needle cooperates with a valve seat face of the valve seat body. In a recess in the valve seat body upstream from the valve seat face a swirl element is situated which imparts a circular rotational motion to the fuel flowing to the valve seat. A stop plate delimits the axial path of the valve needle and has a central orifice which provides a certain guiding of the valve needle. Multiple tangentially running grooves are provided in the swirl element on its lower front face which extend from the outer periphery into a center swirl chamber. When the swirl element rests with its lower front face on the valve seat body, the grooves act as swirl channels. In this fuel injector as well, the size of the spray-discharge orifice provided in the valve seat body determines the spray-discharge geometry, so that this spray-discharge orifice must also be shaped very precisely.
The multilayer metal plating technique for manufacturing perforated disks which are particularly suited for use in fuel injectors has been described in detail in German Patent Application No. 196 07 288. This principle for manufacturing disks by single or multiple metal electrodeposition of various layered structures to produce a one-piece disk is expressly incorporated by reference herein.